This disclosure relates to an acoustic transducer.
Off-ear headphones allow the user to be more aware of the environment, and provide social cues that the wearer is available to interact with others. However, since the acoustic transducer(s) of off-ear headphones are further from the ear and do not confine the sound to the just the ear, off-ear headphones produce more sound spillage that can be heard by others, as compared to on-ear headphones. Spillage can detract from the usefulness and desirability of off-ear headphones.